The invention relates to a smart card module including a semiconductor chip that is electrically conductively contact-connected to a connection plane in which contact areas are formed. At least one side of the semiconductor chip is provided with an electrically insulating protective layer. Pads are formed on the surface of the protective layer that is remote from the semiconductor chip, and these pads are electrically conductively connected to the contact-connection points of the semiconductor chip. The semiconductor chip is arranged with the pads first on the connection plane and is electrically conductively contact-connected to the contact areas via the pads. Moreover, the invention relates to a method for producing such a smart card module, and also to a smart card including such a smart card module.
Smart card modules usually include a carrier, for example a laminated plastic film or a metallic connection lead frame, on which a semiconductor chip is fixed. The conductive layers or constituents of the carrier are patterned to form individual contact areas that can be tapped using a card reader. The form and size of the contact areas, which are usually arranged in a connection plane, generally depend on particular standard specifications such as, for example, ISO Standard 7816. In conventional smart card modules, semiconductor chips and contact areas are electrically contact-connected using bonding wires that are led from the contact-connection points of the semiconductor chip to the connection points of the contact areas. As an alternative, the semiconductor chip can be applied using flip-chip technology.
In order to protect the chip and the connections to the contact areas, a layer made of epoxy resin, thermosetting plastic, or the like is applied above the chip and the connecting points. The finished smart card module, which generally has a component height of at least 500-600 xcexcm, is finally implanted into the card carrier of a smart card.
Published German Patent Application DE 197 08 617 A1 discloses a smart card module of the type mentioned in the introduction in which the semiconductor chip is not incorporated as an initially xe2x80x9cnakedxe2x80x9d chip (as described above), and housed only afterward, that is to say in the smart card module, but rather is incorporated as a so-called die size package, nowadays usually called a chip size package (CSP). These packages are already provided with a protective layer and with pads and permit smaller module thicknesses. In this case, for mounting, it is also known to use a connection lead frame strip from which the individual smart card modules are separated only after the positioning, placement, and contact-connection of the die size packagesxe2x80x94evidently assumed to be finishedxe2x80x94on the respective contact areas.
There are many options for producing and constructing such specially housed chips or for integrating their production into the mounting sequence of the smart card modules, the advantages and disadvantages of these options have to be balanced. In the course of the increasingly greater functional diversity and the chips that thus become ever larger, not only the demands for smaller module thicknesses increase, but also the demands placed on the mechanical robustness. With CSP-like housings becoming larger, which would be coupled to a connection lead frame strip during production, the utilization of the carrier strip and the injection machine would inevitably also become poorer.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a smart card module, a smart card with the smart card module, and a method for producing the smart card module which overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art apparatus and methods of this general type.
In particular, it is an object of the invention to provide a smart card module of the type mentioned in the introduction that can be produced simply and effectively and that has small component dimensions. The semiconductor chip should also be well protected against mechanical damage and chemical influences. The invention also includes a method for producing such a smart card module in a fabrication-optimized manner. Moreover, the smart card module should be able to be incorporated into a smart card.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a chip element including a semiconductor chip for electrically conductively contact-connecting a connection plane in which contact areas are formed. The semiconductor chip has sides and contact-connection points. The chip element includes an electrically insulating protective layer located on at least one of the sides of the semiconductor chip. The electrically insulating protective layer has a surface that is remote from the semiconductor chip. The chip element includes pads formed on the surface of the electrically insulating protective layer that is remote from the semiconductor chip. The chip element includes flip-chip bumps that electrically conductively connect the pads to the contact-connection points of the semiconductor chip. The semiconductor chip and the electrically insulating protective layer can be configured such that the pads are first on the connection plane and such that the pads can electrically conductively contact-connect the semiconductor chip to the contact areas. The electrically insulating protective layer is applied only around the semiconductor chip. The flip-chip bumps extend through the electrically insulating protective layer. Each one of the flip-chip bumps has an end that is remote from the semiconductor chip. The end of each one of the flip-chip bumps forms a pad lying approximately plane-parallel in the surface of the electrically insulating protective layer that is remote from the semiconductor chip. The electrically insulating protective layer is a covering compound.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the covering compound has a thickness; and the flip-chip bumps are embodied as stud bumps made of a ductile material that has been compressed to have a thickness equal to the thickness of the covering compound by an injection mold that has injected the covering compound.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the ductile material contains gold.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention, a smart card module that includes: a connection lead frame forming a connection plane, the connection lead frame having contact areas; and a chip element placed onto the connection lead frame. The chip element includes a semiconductor chip electrically conductively contact-connected to the connection plane in which contact areas are formed. The semiconductor chip has sides. The semiconductor chip has contact-connection points. The chip element includes an electrically insulating protective layer located on at least one of the sides of the semiconductor chip. The electrically insulating protective layer has a surface that is remote from the semiconductor chip. The chip element includes pads formed on the surface of the electrically insulating protective layer that is remote from the semiconductor chip. The chip element includes flip-chip bumps electrically conductively connecting the pads to the contact-connection points of the semiconductor chip. The semiconductor chip and the electrically insulating protective layer are configured such that the pads are first on the connection plane and such that the pads electrically conductively contact-connect the semiconductor chip to the contact areas. The electrically insulating protective layer is applied only around the semiconductor chip. The flip-chip bumps extend through the electrically insulating protective layer. Each one of the flip-chip bumps has an end that is remote from the semiconductor chip. The end of each one of the flip-chip bumps forms a pad lying approximately plane-parallel in the surface of the electrically insulating protective layer that is remote from the semiconductor chip. The electrically insulating protective layer is a covering compound. The pads of the chip element are connected to the contact areas of the connection lead frame by either being soldered or being electrically conductively adhesively bonded.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention, a smart card module that includes a smart card body formed with a cavity. The smart card body has contact areas forming a connection plane. The smart card module has a chip element including a semiconductor chip electrically conductively contact-connected to the connection plane in which contact areas are formed. The semiconductor chip has sides. The semiconductor chip has contact-connection points. The chip element includes an electrically insulating protective layer that is located on at least one of the sides of the semiconductor chip. The electrically insulating protective layer has a surface that is remote from the semiconductor chip. The chip element includes pads formed on the surface of the electrically insulating protective layer that is remote from the semiconductor chip. The chip element includes flip-chip bumps electrically conductively connecting the pads to the contact-connection points of the semiconductor chip. The semiconductor chip and the electrically insulating protective layer are configured such that the pads are first on the connection plane and such that the pads electrically conductively contact-connect the semiconductor chip to the contact areas. The electrically insulating protective layer is applied only around the semiconductor chip. The flip-chip bumps extend through the electrically insulating protective layer. Each one of the flip-chip bumps has an end that is remote from the semiconductor chip. The end of each one of the flip-chip bumps forms a pad lying approximately plane-parallel in the surface of the electrically insulating protective layer that is remote from the semiconductor chip. The electrically insulating protective layer is a covering compound. The chip element is inserted into the smart card body such that the pads are on top. The contact areas are connected to the pads by either being sputtered on the pads or by being printed on the pads.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for producing a smart card module that includes steps of: providing a semiconductor chip having contact-connection points and an underside located opposite the contact-connection points; fixing the underside of the semiconductor chip to a carrier element; applying flip-chip bumps made of a ductile material on the contact-connection points of the chip, and subsequently: transporting the chip with the bumps into an open injection mold having an upper mold half with an areally designed inner wall that faces the bumps, and subsequently: closing the injection mold such that the inner wall compresses ends of the bumps that are remote from the chip to form pads in a plane at a height that corresponds to a thickness of a plastic covering compound that will be injected on top of the chip; injecting the plastic covering compound into the closed injection mold to encapsulate the chip and the bumps down to the carrier element, and performing the injecting such that the ends of the bumps that are remote from the chip and that have been compressed are not encapsulated with the plastic covering compound, and subsequently: providing contact areas in a connection plane and contact-connecting the contact areas to the pads.
In accordance with an added mode of the invention, the flip-chip bumps are provided as stud bumps.
In accordance with an additional mode of the invention, a carrier strip is used as the carrier element.
In accordance with another mode of the invention, a contact carrier strip is used to provide the contact areas; and the carrier element is used to bring the chip that has been encapsulated with the covering compound and the contact carrier strip together.
In accordance with a further mode of the invention, after the injecting step, the carrier element is removed.
In accordance with a further added mode of the invention, a carrier strip is used as the carrier element.
In accordance with a further additional mode of the invention, the carrier element is provided with a hole that is situated below the chip; and an ejector is plunged through the hole to detach the chip from the carrier element.
In accordance with yet an added mode of the invention, a carrier lead frame is used as the carrier element.
In accordance with yet an additional mode of the invention, a carrier lead frame strip is used as the carrier element.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention, a smart card that includes the smart card module.
A smart card module of the type mentioned in the introduction having small component dimensions can be produced simply and effectively by applying flip-chip bumps (solder bumps) on the contact-connection points. These bumps extend from there through the covering compound (mold) that is applied as a protective layer. The remote end of each one of the bumps, i.e the end that is remote from the semiconductor chip, forms a pad lying approximately plane-parallel in the surface of the covering compound that is remote from the semiconductor chip.
A method for producing such a smart card module, is distinguished by the fact that:
the semiconductor chip is fixed by its underside, which is opposite the contact-connection points, on a carrier element, and the flip-chip bumps, in particular stud bumps, made of ductile material are applied on the contact-connection points of the chip,
the chip with the bumps is subsequently transported into an open injection mold, whose upper mold half includes an areally designed inner wall facing the bumps,
this inner wall, when the injection mold is subsequently closed, compresses the ends of the bumps that are remote from the chip to a height which corresponds to the thickness of the covering compound that will be injected on the top side of the chip,
a plastic is injected into the closed injection mold, the chip and the bumps, but not their plane-pressed ends forming pads, are encapsulated down to the carrier element with the covering compound, and
in the further course of events, the contact areas of the connection plane are provided and contact-connected to the pads.
The invention is first based on the fact that only the chip itself is covered. Accordingly, the protective layer or the housing is barely larger than the chip itself, and is thus extremely robust. On the other hand, the disentanglement and provision of the contact areas can be effected at a later point in time. This decoupling enables the carrier strip (for the chips to be encapsulated) and the multi-plunger (multiple injection-molding apparatus) to be optimally utilized. The number of modules/machine cycle is greater by a multiple. About 300 chips can be covered simultaneously per shot.
The contact areas can be provided later either in the smart card by using sputtered or printed contact areas, or by placing the CSP onto a metal lead frame produced by stamping or etching. The contact-connection is not effected using wire bonds, but by using flip-chip bumps. The bumps can be applied by all customary methods in flip-chip technology. According to the invention, a stud bump known per se is advantageously applied. To that end, it is possible to use e.g. a gold wire. The stud bump can be applied with a height of approximately 70-80 xcexcm. During molding, the bump is compressed to approximately 20 xcexcm. This produces, on the one hand, the desired plane-pressed pad, and at the same time, a sealing area in order to prevent so-called bleed and flush on the Au surface. The remaining displaced material forms the connection pad for the contact with the contact area.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a smart card module, a smart card with the smart card module, and method for producing the smart card module, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.